Women's hair accessories are well known in the art and are available in a variety of fashions. Numerous devices have been developed to assist women in creating desirable hair arrangements. Depending on the occasion it may be desirable to use a hair accessory to position the hair in a certain arrangement or to securely hold the hair off the shoulders or away from the face. Consequently, a wide variety of hair accessories are available to securely hold the hair and for decorative purposes.